


Three Wishes

by NeoVenus22



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rangers speculate what they'd do with three wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: General series.

"Three wishes," said Conner.

"What?" asked Ethan, looking up from his spot on the floor. The four teens were sprawled across the ample Mercer TV room, staring blankly at one of the videos they'd rented. It had taken a full forty-seven minutes, Ethan had timed it just to be annoying, for them to decide on anything. Their tastes were so varying. Conner liked brainless comedies and inspirational sports films, Ethan liked anything and everything sci-fi, Kira had a guilty pleasure for Disney animated films, and Trent liked romantic comedies. They had mocked him relentlessly for that, Kira in particular, but he'd quietly confessed that he just liked to see happy endings.

In the end, they'd agreed on _Toy Story_, but although it was one they'd all seen and all liked, there was a palpable unrest in the air, one that was heavy enough to prompt them to pause the film and study Conner.

From the armchair, he said, "If you had three wishes, what would you wish for?"

"More wishes," said Ethan instantly.

"That's cheating, Ethe," said Kira from the couch, kicking out her foot to nudge him in the ribs.

"Hey! Watch yourself," he muttered, rubbing at the mark and scooting farther away.

On the other side of the couch, Trent looked across the room to meet Conner's gaze. "Anything?" he asked.

"Anything," the boy in the track pants confirmed. "Be honest."

They all lapsed into silence, mulling over the question.

"I would wish to be guaranteed success in my career," said Kira, the first to break the quiet. They all looked at her, and she stared at her lap under their scrutiny. "I'm not saying I want to be the next big thing, I just want to know that I'll be able to live comfortably, without concern. The music industry is so hard to break into, I just get scared of what's going to happen to me."

Trent reached over, taking one of her hands and squeezing it with a serene smile. The sides of her mouth curved up in a hesitant not-quite smile, still clearly lost in thought.

"Man, are we doing serious wishes?" said Ethan. "I thought we were doing like, lifetime supply of pie wishes."

"We're being honest," said Conner with a shrug and a grin. "Dude, you want a lifetime supply of pie, you wish for it."

"I don't. It was an example. I wouldn't mind a lifetime supply of Twinkies..."

"Those things have no nutritional value," said Conner. "It's like, flavored air or something."

"Whatever. I like the taste."

"What about you, judgmental boy?" said Kira.

Conner flashed his trademark grin. "Easy. Harem."

Kira groaned, and Ethan and Trent laughed. Conner nodded at Trent. "Your turn, dude."

"My parents back," the boy said immediately. "I love my dad, but he's not my dad."

This time it was Kira who touched him reassuringly, and Conner said, "Well, damn. If you guys are going to be all serious..." They looked over expectantly, and he shrugged. "I want my family back. I wish my brother and I got along better, and I wish that my parents never got divorced, and my dad never moved to Blue Bay Harbor. I wish things were the way they used to be."

They stared. The way Conner always talked about the situation, he never seemed to mind it much. He blinked. "Well, you said be honest, right?" He shocked them further by blushing slightly and looking to Ethan. "You need a serious one, too."

"What if being honest means that I don't have a serious one?" said Ethan evenly.

"Oh, come on," said Trent and Conner in chorus.

"Guys, leave him alone," said Kira sharply.

"Oh, hey, they're right," admitted Ethan. "I mean, if Conner can have his big, teary moment—"

"Hey!" said Conner, offended.

"—then I might as well. Second wish? I wish that I'd been the Red Ranger. I wish that someone actually paid attention to my efforts."

"They did," said Trent.

"No, they didn't," he disagreed calmly. "And they never will, anymore. But whatever. Kira? Number two?"

"To be totally greedy, I'd love a studio, filled with everything I could ever possibly want or need to just go nuts and make sounds for ages."

They nodded in understanding.

"I wish I could sell a painting," said Trent. "I know I did the whole comic thing, and that was cool, but I'd like to expand my art beyond the whole superhero realm. I'd love that." He smirked. "Or a lifetime supply of pudding."

"Last one," said Conner. "Any takers?"

The four sat in silence for a long time, contemplating. "No one's going to wish for a billion dollars or anything?" said Conner.

"I wish I could get to test every new video game that came out," said Ethan in a dreamy voice. They rolled their eyes at this.

"What about you, Con?" said Kira. "Billion dollars? Yours for the taking..."

He shook his head. "I know the third thing I want. I want to be bigger than Beckham. I want to bring US soccer to the world's attention, I want to be the absolute best."

"I wish my father gets a happy ending," said Trent.

"Even if that means he's sleeping with the principal?" said Ethan distastefully.

Trent winced, then shrugged, then grinned. "It could be worse, I guess. The guy needs it, I'm just saying."

"You don't wish you'd done it differently?" said Conner, and his tone was tight.

Trent met his gaze without trepidation. "I thought we were done with this."

"Conner, let it go," said Kira in a pained voice.

He glared for a moment longer, then his posture and expression relaxed. "I'm sorry." To their surprise —the boy was just full of them tonight— he actually sounded sincere. He leaned forward in the chair, trying to close the distance between the group. "Okay, I lied. I don't want the harem. Well, okay, yeah I do. But I wish that that last battle had gone differently. I wish that I hadn't had to destroy the Zords, I wish that I still had my powers, that we were still the Rangers."

"We're still the Rangers," said Kira softly. "That won't change." She sighed. "I wish we're still friends in five years. Ten years. For the rest of our lives."

That officially killed it. They all settled back into stupor once again, filled with regret for something that had never even happened.

"Of course," said Conner, with forced casualness.

"We have to be," said Trent.

"We will," said Ethan, picking up the remote, and starting the movie again. As Buzz and Woody overcame obstacles to become friends, the symbolism wasn't lost on the teens, and the lightweight message of the film gave way to the heavy feeling settling over them. Eventually they all moved to the couch, squeezing in together, Kira's head on Trent's shoulder, Conner and Ethan squabbling over the remaining space. As they came across their favorite parts of the film —the aliens; drunken, one-armed Buzz— they lightened up considerably, and were cheerful enough at the end of the film to insist that Trent put in _Toy Story 2_. Maybe they had forever, maybe they didn't. But they had tonight.


End file.
